


Rulue and the Stat Swap Potion

by kirbymanx



Series: Puyo Final Boss Anthology [9]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Frustration, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Rulue after a rough day has a potion to cast spells.





	Rulue and the Stat Swap Potion

****

****Rulue was a gifted woman. Gifted with wealth, luscious blue hair, beautiful legs, physical strength, she's smart when she put her mind to it, the “inevitability” she’ll get her prince and not to mention many more.

“That Arle… Why must you keep tormenting me?” She sobbed her way home, with none around to see her. Arle having stopped her darling, and Rulue not having been able to find her heartthrob in the aftermath, she decided that was for the best. “Fire! Ice Stone!” She shouted in frustration and wishful thinking.

She would trade any of those gifts just she could cast magic.

In a world full of magic, she gets by without any. This made the majority, the magical folk, very scared of her.

To put in perspective. The average joe’s Physical and Magical Stats are both 100 if you grade them like I.Q.

 **Rulue has:  
** **Phys:** 324  
**Magi:** 5

If she’s lucky she can use her thumb to light candles if that. So she usually doesn’t even bother.

Compare that to her frien- Associates:

 **Frenemy, Arle:  
** **Phys:** 110  
**Magi:** 242

 **Annoyance, the Dark Mage Schezo:  
** **Phys:** 125 **  
** **Magi:** 230

 **“Fiancé”, the Dark Prince Satan:  
** **Phys:** 115  
**Magi:** 9999

 **Her bodyguard, Minotauros:  
** **Phys:** 299  
**Magi:** 150

“I’m pathetic.” She admitted to herself. No one was around, so she didn’t have to suplex someone into being quiet.

“Ow!” Rulue held her cheek. “My therapist right. Worrying does hurt! Think positive, Rulue! Dark Prince~ Dark Prince~ Dark Prince~” She repeated in a meditative way. She gave up, not even the one person that gave her the most joy in this world, the one who inadvertently made her crazy with love, didn’t do it anymore. “I’ll never have him…” She cried as she rushed towards home.

It’s moments like this she realizes how shallow her life is, and how she does her best to bury that with her confidence in her physical abilities, and a better-than-thou attitude. She can’t help how she feels about the world’s most ideal man. How her love became an obsession, clouding her judgment. It ate up her inside. She’s not in control of herself most of the time. And even when she is, she isn’t all that pleasant.

“Being a housewife for him hasn’t helped… My strength still scares my Princely Snookums!” She cried in bed. “Would he like me more if I bested Arle in a magic contest?” Her delusions of romance led her to that conclusion.

Unbeknownst to Rulue, her faithful servant, Minotauros, overheard her crying. He had a possible solution to her problem, he would do anything for his boss in an instant but this was different. This could work against both of them, he loved her. He chose to let them both sleep it over.

* * *

“Good mooorning, milady.” Minotauros walked into Rulue’s room with her breakfast. “Feeling any better?” He asked.

“MINO! You overheard me?!” Well, she was crying loudly. You could see the veins on her forehead.

“Ah! Forgive, I couldn’t help but notice you were sad yesterday. You still feelin’ that?” He scratched his neck.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK? It’s not my fault!”

“Um...” Minotauros, wanting his beloved to be happy, even despite himself. Out of his apron, he pulled out a potion.

“What’s that!”

“I… uh… found it yesterday on the market.” He lied, he won it off of Witch in a Puyo battle months ago. “It a potion that gives you magic in-”

“G-Gives me magic?” Rulue could believe it. Fully dressed already, she jumped out of her bed. Swiped the potion and headed straight for Arle. “Thanks, Mino~, you’re kind. I’m off to best Arle in a wizard duel.”

“Rulue wait!” Minotauros tried chasing after her, but he tripped…

* * *

After two hours of running, Rulue knocked on Arle’s door. “Rulue?”

“I demand a Duel! Right here, right now.”

“Again? Alright.” She shrugged. They traveled to a nearby open field. “What’s that potion you’ve been holding onto?”

“Oh, this?” She said in a belittling tone, as shook the beaker from left to right. “THIS is gonna make me into a mage!”

“Really? Wow, I’m so happy for you. I can teach you everything I know.”

“HA! I don’t need your help, Satan will be mine.” She uncorked the bottle with no effort. Arle only sighed in response.

‘Of course…’

Rulue swigged the whole bottle, swiping the spilled stuff off her mouth with her arm. Its taste is irrelevant. “Say hello to the new Rulue!”

 **Rulue, the gorgeous sorceress!:  
** **Phys:** 324  
**Magi:** 243

 **Just kidding, In reality:  
** **Phys:** 5  
**Magi:** 324

Rulue collapsed like a ragdoll. “Ah!”

“Rulue!” Arle yelled, coming to her aide. “Say something.”

“C-Can’t move. What happened?” She asked frustrated, confused frenzy, lying on the ground.

Arle picked up the empty beaker. _“Physical and Magical Stat Swap Potion. By Witch~”_

“What! That little brat! Fire! Ice Stone! I don’t even have magic, I’ve been ripped off!”

“There’s a matter of knowing how to cast it.” Arle uncorked a potion of her own. She fed it to Rulue.

“What is that wretched- hey!” She raised her fist at the taste, but she noticed… she’d raised her fist! She can move again. She tested it out.

“It’s a 50 Plus Physical Potion.”

 **Rulue the pudding:  
** **Phys:** 55  
**Magi:** 324

“Moving is rather draining. I don’t like being wea- Woah, what are you doing?!”

“Not so loud…” Arle threw Rulue’s arm over shoulder. “I’m carrying you home so you can lie down.” She started walking, Rulue did best to walk along.

“Wh-why are you always doing this?”

“‘Cause I remember a Rulue who was a dear friend and didn’t try to steamroll me because Satan did something dumb.” *Nostalgic sigh* “I’m guessing I’m deluding myself she’s still in there…”

Arle’s passive aggression reached Rulue cold, cold heart. It made her tear up a little. “Thanks, Arle. You are my best friend. Forgive me for being a rotten one in return...” She said weakly.

“Did I hear that right?” You could hear Arle smirk.

“I’m not saying it again. Keep carrying me, my shoulders are starting hurt.”

“I’ll go find Witch later. We need to make sure the swap potion isn’t permanent.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got none for a change. Guess I’ll say something now… With this perspective, I actually like Rulue now?


End file.
